


[Clex/BVS]弑神

by zpxm



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zpxm/pseuds/zpxm
Summary: 克拉克还不知道一切的秘密都在那人面前徐徐展开，作为一个小小的记者，他被派去采访这座城市实际上的掌控者——莱克斯•卢瑟。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 6





	[Clex/BVS]弑神

妆容精致的女秘书推开厚重的大门，《星球日报》特约记者克拉克·肯特走进专为这次采访准备的房间。比起大门的富丽堂皇，房间的内里简单得给人一种世界被割裂的错觉，书柜上稀稀疏疏摆着几本书，光滑的长桌上除了一个笔筒并无他物，全部装饰物只有墙上挂的几幅油画。  
莱克斯集团年轻的董事长背对着他站在巨幅油画前。  
“那美好的仗我已经打完了，那应行的路我已行尽了，那当守的道我守住了。”大门合上的声音落下，抑扬顿挫的咏叹调自前方响起，“从此以后，有正义的冠冕为我留存。”  
金色头发的男人对着宗教油画张开双臂，伸展的背影像一个虔诚的十字。  
来自小镇的男孩并不能认出那幅画的名字，卢瑟也不是那类会把有关这副画的一切信息（包括作画者生平轶事）全部写在画的一旁以标榜品味的暴发户。他只看到长着巨大翅膀的恶魔从天上坠下来，锋利的断崖横穿画面，下方是地狱的深渊。  
“提摩太后书。卢瑟先生也信仰上帝吗？”克拉克斟酌着开口。  
“信仰上帝？不，上帝早就死透了。”卢瑟转过身看着他，嘴里肆无忌惮地吐露着渎神的句子。  
有着过硬的职业素养，克拉克立刻拿起笔记本，开始速记。  
卢瑟似乎并不介意他记下的句子能掀起多么大的舆论风暴，反而对奋笔疾书的记者露出了一个淡淡的微笑。  
卢瑟半个屁股坐在长桌上，手指以一种稳定加速的频率敲击着桌子：“他死在第一个人类发现上帝并不全知全能的时候，他死在蒸汽的巨轮跨过波涛汹涌的汪洋。”他的语速伴着敲击声越来越快，咚咚咚，咚咚咚，心脏的跳动声混合其中形成了完美的和弦，“他曾经靠着世人的信念活着，而当人们不再笃信他是唯一的救赎，他就已经死去。砰！”  
敲击声戛然而止。  
“我让你失望了对不对？噢，是莱克斯?卢瑟！”他神经质地挥舞着右手，“这个自居科学工作者的人，竟然还在重复着达尔文时代的理论。”  
克拉克从笔记本中抬起头来。  
“上帝随着人们的信仰一同逝去，然后恶魔来了，从天上来。”卢瑟从桌上跳下来，走到克拉克身旁，指引着记者看向那幅画，“人们死去多时的信仰又活了过来，但这一次，他们信仰的却不是上帝。”  
年轻的董事长离他很近，漂亮的金发卷发有意无意地蹭过他的侧脸（造成这一局面的唯一可能是莱克斯踮起了脚）。在超级听力下他能听到对方急促而压抑的呼吸声，或许莱克斯并不像他表现得那么大局在握。他在紧张些什么。  
等等，克拉克突然意识到，他现在已经开始在潜意识里叫这个人莱克斯了吗？  
“来自《星球日报》的肯特先生，”莱克斯拍了拍他的肩膀，“你有什么见解吗？”  
克拉克这才后知后觉地意识到自己的走神，他暗暗谴责了一下自己的不专业，定睛看向那副巨大的画像。  
这幅画总给他一种上下颠倒的感觉。恶魔不应该来自天上，他们从地狱之中破土而出——第一层是审判所，从第二层到第九层囚禁着罪人，底部是巨大的冰湖。  
“我没有什么艺术鉴赏天赋。”克拉克抱歉地笑笑。他已经吃了一次下马威，不敢再发表什么意见。况且他真的没有艺术天分。  
“我问的不是画，”长着一副少年脸的企业家声音陡然拔高，“是上帝和恶魔。”  
“我一直被教育，上帝不存在，恶魔也是。他们都是人性的一部分……”  
“你是真听不懂还是假听不懂？”莱克斯打断了他的话。随后他似乎意识到了自己的行为太过无礼，手足无措地挠了挠头，然后咬了咬下唇，“对不起，肯特先生，很抱歉让你遭受了这样的对待。”  
“您言重了，卢瑟先生，是我的理解能力不好。”  
“Lex, please.” 莱克斯心安理得地接受了克拉克的谅解，“我在说超人，那个红披风，他也从天上来。”  
克拉克这下明白了，莱克斯在暗示从天而降的超人是恶魔。  
这是一次很奇怪的采访，没有自我介绍和握手，没有礼节性的寒暄。它以一段宗教独白开场，然后话题被引到上帝和恶魔，与采访者手中的大纲相去甚远——而全程只有被采访者向采访者提问。  
他必须要控制话题的走向，不能再被莱克斯?卢瑟牵着鼻子走。  
“超人或许还有很多不足，但他已经在努力地为这座城市做贡献，他不是上帝，也不该被看作是恶魔。”  
“看来你和超人站在一边。”莱克斯叉着腰，“你就这么天真地相信，一个能将人类从这个地球上抹去的外星来客，会一心一意大公无私地自我奉献吗？”  
莱克斯说话时一直有各种手舞足蹈的小动作，说到兴起处，他干脆一巴掌重重拍在桌子上，然后不动声色地龇了一下牙，大概是把掌心拍红了。  
“很多人都选择相信他，而超人也一直在践行着他的使命。”克拉克觉得眼前的场景有种说不出的诡异。  
“所以我说他们的信错了对象，把恶魔当作神灵，”莱克斯做出一个献祭的手势，“哈，多么讽刺！”  
克拉克嘴角抽动了一下。他无法理解为何眼前人对超人怀有这么大的敌意，也许是几年前的那场混战给莱克斯集团带来了巨大的经济损失？  
但眼下显然不是什么为超人说好话的时机，身价百亿的董事长大概不会因为一个小记者的想法而改变偏见，而他还有采访任务在身——超人是上帝还是恶魔这类话题可不适合出现在他负责的那一页报纸。  
“抱歉，莱克斯，但我想这次采访的主题是贵集团最新的科技成就。”  
“噢，对，没错。”莱克斯快速地喃喃自语，随即抬起头来，抿紧的嘴唇锋利又稀薄，嘴角拎成一道水平线，目光安静而残忍。  
克拉克开始后悔自己是不是说错了话。  
“我去倒杯酒，然后你可以提问了。”几秒钟后莱克斯收起那副危险的凝视，露出一个礼节性的假笑，“你也来一杯。”  
“谢谢，不麻烦了。”  
莱克斯拉开书柜下方的柜子，翻翻找找拿出一瓶没有带任何标签的酒瓶，凑近瓶口闻了闻：“我父亲总说肯塔基麦芽酒是健康的秘诀，可惜这里只有杜松子酒。”  
他拎出两个漂亮的水晶杯，然后啪地一下打开瓶盖，金酒的清香丝丝缕缕地飘散在空气中。  
“我父亲老打我，让我跪下来然后拿皮带抽。小时候我总希望有个人来救我，可是我能依靠的只有我自己。”莱克斯低低地说着一些有的没的的话，要不是有着超级听力，克拉克也许并不能听清楚他在说什么，“可是，哪怕他这样对我，我发现我还是爱他。拿着皮带的他在我心中就像是天上的神灵。”  
克拉克瞳孔微缩。  
莱克斯自顾自地倒上一杯酒，微微呷了一小口，然后倒上另一杯，似乎根本没有听到之前克拉克的婉拒。  
“一杯酒不会影响你的采访，肯特先生。”莱克斯递过酒杯，“I insist.”  
“谢谢。”克拉克小心翼翼地接过。  
你看，年轻的小总裁就不喜欢让别人舒服。  
莱特斯的视线随着他握着酒杯的手游移，克拉克在这尴尬的注视下只能把酒杯举到唇边，小口小口啜饮着这款来自荷兰的烈酒。  
莱克斯似笑非笑地看着他，摆出一副不喝完这一杯你就别想让我说一个字的架势。  
其实克拉克大可以找个理由拒绝莱克斯的要求，但他又没来由地对眼前这个有些孩子气的年轻人心软。一杯酒而已，对钢铁之躯不会有任何影响。既然莱克斯这么执着于让他喝下这杯酒，那也不必驳对方的面子。  
咽下最后一滴酒，克拉克轻轻放下酒杯，看向莱克斯，掩藏在镜片后的目光清澈得像一汪泉水：“现在您可以接受我的采访了吧？”  
“那是当然，肯特先生。”  
“您可以喊我克拉克。”迅速调整回工作状态的记者向着莱克斯点点头，翻开笔记本，“我想了解一下莱克斯集团最新推出的智能穿戴设备……”  
  
  
克拉克觉得自己的精神状况不太对劲。  
他觉得自己的头变得很重，总忍不住下垂，而身体却变得愈加的轻，像是下一秒翻个跟头就倒在地上。  
或许他真的不该接下那杯清冽的杜松子酒。  
为了在救人时集中注意力，发挥到最好的水准，超人并不常喝酒，哪怕偶尔尝尝味也只是一扎冒着气泡的鲜啤，他不该对自己的酒量抱有太大希望。  
莱克斯还在侃侃而谈，介绍着公司的最新产品。他挥舞着手中的笔，潦草的笔记仿佛不知所云的涂鸦，凌乱的拉丁字体在纸面上旋转而升华。对方高低错落的语调似乎离他越来越远，越来越远……  
他失去意识前听到的最后一句话是：“看上去你喝醉了，克拉克。”  
  
莱克斯心情复杂地瞪着眼前这个睡得正香的大块头。  
某种程度上药物生效了，但是和他设想得有点出入。  
他原本的设计是，通过麻痹氪星人的神经突触，让超人在一定时间内百分百服从他的指挥，以此从超人口中套出更多的信息（莱克斯不会承认，其实他最大的目的是享受一番使唤神明的快感）。他已经在佐德身上进行了大量实验，但也无法担保在活体氪星生物上是否会有相同效果。  
虽然目前的状况比超人暴走什么的要好得多，可是莱克斯废了这么大劲，不是请他来自家睡一觉的。  
金色卷发的年轻企业家若有所思地绕着克拉克转了一周，最后停在对方面前，蹑手蹑脚地探向他的领口……  
  
  
远处的火光刺痛了超人的双目，他以最快速度飞过去，只看见了一片火海，大楼在烈焰中熊熊燃烧，冲天的火光点亮了半边天幕。火焰噼里啪啦地响，求救声叫喊声哭泣声从四面八方席卷而来，在超级听力下他感到自己的耳膜快被震裂。  
这场景仿佛来自森罗地狱。  
而他处在黑夜中最光明的地方，火光把一切都映成亮堂堂的红色，形成一种诡异的光影构图。  
他开始尽全力救人，可是这栋楼太高，受害者也太多——似乎所有人都被困在火场中等他来救。他们一群群地聚在一起高呼着“救命”，被烟雾呛到后撕心裂肺的咳嗽声此起彼伏，而超人每一次最多只能带走三个人。这意味着当他来回几趟之后，只能眼睁睁地看着之前还活着的人已经停止了呼吸。  
但是所有人都那么赤诚地呼唤着他，他们叫喊：“超人来了，我们得救了！快看过来，我们在这里！”  
这是一道残酷的选择题，他带出去的人活了，而他来不及带出去的人死了。深深的无力感让他近乎崩溃，恍惚间他觉得自己似乎在扮演着上帝的角色，决定谁生，决定是死。  
这是不公平的，他想，他没有权力选择带出谁，不带出谁。  
他想要安慰自己并不存在选择，他只是不假思索地抱起离他最近的人，然后离去——他在以最快的速度救出最多的人。  
但是以距离衡量生死就是公平的吗？  
或许莱克斯说得没错，他们真的信错了对象，超人从不值得被当做上帝膜拜——尽管他并没有把自己放在什么比肩神明的位置，只是想尽一份力为这座城市做贡献，但是人们对超人确实有一种近乎狂热的向往。这种向往害死了那些在楼里坐以待毙等待超人的被困者……  
在他近乎绝望的时候，几滴雨砸在他脸上，与皮肤接触后沿着脸颊滑落，就像流下的泪。超人下意识抬起头看向空中，无数的雨滴连成线，针一样扎下来，然后落到火焰上，被蒸发，天地间弥漫着蒸腾的白雾。而那些没有落到火上的雨，砸在地上，迅速汇聚成娟娟的流水，哗啦啦流向城市的下水道。  
远处传来隆隆的雷声，倾盆的暴雨像水做的天幕一样坠落。  
大楼的火焰逐渐被雨水浇灭，幸存的人们大声呼喊着神迹降临，同时叫喊着超人。这个场景有点讽刺，这是自然的恩惠，不是超人的。超人只能救一部分人，而这场雨救下了所有的人，人们却把自然的功劳安在了他的头上。  
超人有些挫败地转过身，一个单薄的身影出现在雨中。  
莱克斯·卢瑟。  
你总能在各种各样他不该出现的场景中看见他。  
大雨把他金色的卷发打成乱糟糟粘在一起的结，莱克斯身上昂贵的西装已经完全湿透，紧紧地包裹着衣服下瘦瘦小小的躯体——在这种程度的雨下，雨伞也不过是无力的装饰物，更何况莱克斯根本就没有撑伞。  
他只是一步步向着超人走过来，就像一缕执意逆流而上的清风，磅礴的雨似乎下一秒就能把他击落在地。这一认知给莱克斯的行为蒙上了一层宗教意味的神圣感，就像走向耶稣撒冷圣城的信徒，徒脚走了三年又三年，在看到那堵砖黄色的土墙后泣不成声。  
超人向他伸出手。  
莱克斯没有理会超人的好意，而是在他们之间还剩大约一个人的距离时停下脚步。他张开双臂拥抱这漫天的大雨，像中学里为了证明自己才是最健壮的那个而在大雨中尽情挥舞青春的男孩。  
“超人，你看这场雨，多么大的雨啊，专为浇灭这场灭世的大火而来！”莱克斯闭上眼睛仰头喊道：“造出这场雨的人，是我！”  
克拉克的瞳孔在一瞬间放大，他从来没有想过，这场大雨是人造的杰作。  
“你把自己当做神，不要试图狡辩，你就是这样想的——人类多么弱小，他们承受了多少苦难，我要帮助他们，我要带他们远离苦海——以超越人类的姿态拯救人类就是神的行径！”瘦瘦小小的男人神经质地说，“只有人类才能拯救人类，我们本可以救我们自己！”  
超人想要反驳，却在这雨中失去了组织语言的能力。  
“你知道期待神来拯救世人的后果是什么吗？”莱克斯直直看向他的眼睛，“是四十昼夜降大雨于地的灭世之灾，是把索多玛和蛾摩拉焚为灰烬的滔天的烈焰——神是完美的，而人类不是，当卑劣的人类不被神所认同的时候，毁天灭地的惩罚便会降临！”  
随着莱克斯愤怒的高喊，天边惊雷乍起，似乎是在叫嚣着反对，又似乎在拍手大呼着赞同。  
“人类不需要你，超人！”莱克斯发出一锤定音的宣战，昂起的下巴划出一道锋利的线条，深绿色的眸子像翡翠石一样晶亮。  
克拉克垂下头，想，不需要超人的其实是你。  
其实莱克斯的一番话，只是想说，人类自己可以过得很好，不需要超越人类的超人，不需要凌驾于人类之上的存在。  
“你一直想证明人类比超人更强，但是这和接受来自超人的帮助是不冲突的，真正的强者从来都不是单打独斗。”克拉克抬起头，再次向莱克斯伸出手，虽然他知道对方大概不会握住，“我从未质疑人类的伟大。”  
“但你那施舍一样的帮助，你分明就是把人类当做弱者！”莱克斯凌乱地挥舞着双手，“你不要再狡辩了！”  
“你只是希望人类能和你一样强大。”克拉克一步步走进，“你依靠自己的力量战胜了你天神似的父亲，你也希望人类能像你一样战胜我，战胜超人，战胜高人一等的存在。”  
莱克斯的身体剧烈地颤抖着，他弓着背，双手紧握成拳，似乎下一秒就要跳起来打超人一拳，脸上的表情挣扎而痛苦。  
超人最后上前一步，抱住了雨中瘦瘦小小的莱克斯。  
他感到怀里的人一下子绷住了，像被扯紧的弦，却没有推开他。  
于是他把莱克斯抱得更紧，只有雨水从他们肢体相交的地方滑落。  
  
  
莱克斯轻手轻脚地解开了超人衬衫上的扣子，露出的红色倒三角标志告诉他，一切都在自己的掌握之中。  
他忍不住摸了摸那铜墙铁壁似的胸肌，硬梆梆的，手感说不上好，却让他莫名地心安。  
对你的宿敌产生情感是不对的，莱克斯告诫自己，他要冷漠地杀死超人，就像他冷漠地谋划着父亲的生死。  
莱克斯·卢瑟将会成为那个弑神的英雄。孩子们在检阅台向着高处的红披风挥舞着雏菊这种惊悚的场面永远不会发生。  
莱克斯把克拉克的眼镜取了下来，又端详了一会陷入睡梦中的超人，然后把眼镜戴上去，认认真真扣好扣子，把茉西叫了进来。  
“把这个大块头送到休息室，叫个人看着他，等他醒了就跟他说喝醉了酒。”莱克斯面无表情地对茉西下着指令，“为了彰显我们莱克斯集团的歉意，就把最新推出的可穿戴设备送他一套。”  
茉西微微颔首示意，然后搀起了熟睡的克拉克。  
  
  
醉酒的记者在另一个空荡荡的房间醒来，克拉克按了按额角，打量着四周，微微喘息着。  
他的记忆还停留在梦中的大雨，疲惫的超人拥抱着秋叶一般的男人，感到没来由的心安。  
可那也只是一个梦。  
一位工作人员见他醒了，走上前来汇报着事情的前因后果。其实不用他汇报，克拉克也逐渐记起发生了什么。他翻开自己的采访笔记本，内容基本是全的，就是后半部分鬼画符一般的字迹惨不忍睹。  
接过工作人员递来的礼物，克拉克有些不好意思地挠挠头，明明是自己酒量不好出了洋相，对方却反过来道歉，还送了价格不菲的赠礼。  
克拉克真诚地表示感谢后，离开了莱克斯集团的大楼。  
  
  
后来的后来，他们经历了很多很多，互相伤害，互相阻止，互相斗争。莱克斯想要杀死他，并且成功过一次，但他从来对对方下不了狠手，甚至无数次救了对方。  
莱克斯对他的善意没领过情。这次没杀死超人，下次继续。  
一些盟友对他的行为感到不解，超人也不说什么，他知道蝙蝠总是能理解他。  
在独自一人的时候，克拉克总是想起那个梦，瘦如秋叶的男人把头埋在他的怀里，一种叫安心的东西在他的胸腔中悄然生长。  
  
THE END  
  
  
【注释】  
（注释随便看看就好了）  
1、酥皮刚走进房间里莱总引用那一段出自《圣经新约·提摩太后书》，莱总除了装逼之外还想暗戳戳地说，事情我都计划好了，这个超人我杀定了，以后我就是弑神的英雄（中二少年欢乐多）。  
2、莱总口中“达尔文时代的理论”指的就是科学技术战胜愚昧神学（看，多么正能量！）。  
3、杜松子酒：也称金酒、琴酒，芳芬诱人，无色透明。杜松子酒是世界第一大类的烈酒，度数为35~55度，一般度数越高酒的品质越好。莱总家的酒，质量能不好么，所以度数也特别高……（PS.鲜啤酒一般是3~8度）  
4、砖黄色的土墙：耶路撒冷的哭墙，犹太教第一圣地，教徒至该墙必须哀哭，以表示对古神庙的哀悼并期待其恢复。  
5、四十昼夜降大雨于地的灭世之灾：诺亚方舟这个故事里头的大洪水。创造世界万物的上帝耶和华见到地上充满败坏、强暴和不法的邪恶行为，于是计划用洪水消灭恶人。  
6、索多玛和蛾摩拉：索多玛和蛾摩拉的罪恶甚重，声闻于耶和华，耶和华要派两位天使去毁灭这城。最后两座城都被火烧成了灰。


End file.
